


A very bad day

by LilMissRandom17



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, chan looks after jisung, jisung cries alot, pacifires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissRandom17/pseuds/LilMissRandom17
Summary: Everything just gets too much for Jisung





	A very bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189880) by [Wheres_my_badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger). 



> this is the first fanfic that I've uploaded here   
> its inspired by the found family series by Wheres_My_Badger   
> I would recommend you all to check out biting habit for those who want to know why jisung has a pacifier 
> 
> hope you all like it   
> started on the 7/10/18 finished on the 27/1.19 
> 
> 1232 words

Jisung lets out a sigh and looks at his notebook filled with an incoherent mess of unreadable words scribbled onto the page, it just was not a good day today, of course, he tried his best to deal with it. He Chan and changbin have been working their asses off pretty much every day since the My Pace promotions ended. Jisung knows he isn’t going to be able to write anything decent tonight changbin looks at him slightly annoyed at him while Jisung packing up his stuff, changbin rolls, his eyes at him “given up already it’s not even 10 pm yet” changbin tells him with a sharp and bitter tone to his voice. Jisung is slightly taken aback by his comment but he knows that changbin is just as stressed as the rest of the members may be even more so Jisung just chooses to ignore it even though it hurt.

Jisung decides to go find Minho he knows he needs some sort of comfort before he starts crying he heads down one of the large corridors he then hears laughter in one of the practice rooms Jisung peers through the glass in the door only to see Minho Hyun-jin and Felix all playing around while coming up with a new dance routine sung looks at them feeling a bit jealous then decides not to ruin their current mood with his problems so he just heads out the building and prepares for the long walk back to the dorm. Jisung knows he really needs Chan right now because he’s automatically a lot calmer around Chan however he knows that when Chans in a good workflow he doesn’t like to be bothered.

As Jisung gets to the dorm, he’s greeted by a slightly annoyed Woojin ‘why you home so early? Your schedule doesn’t finish till 12” Jisung feels his eyes prick with tears as Woojin scolds him “I’m sorry I just couldn’t focus, and my lyrics weren’t making any s-sense” Jisung mentally curses at himself at his voice crack “so you just gave up?” Woojin asks Jisung slowly nods his head not trusting his voice at the time he really did not want to break down in front of the elder he wants to be strong Woojins comment hurt even more than Changbins earlier. Jisung quickly rushes to the bathroom locking the door before resting against the locked door, his legs give way and he slides down until he sits on the floor resting his head on his knees and Jisung just lets everything out quietly sobbing his heart out its taking everything out of him not to call Chan he’s never wanted Chan to be with him as much as he needs him at this very moment.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door “Jisung Hyung are you ok you’ve been in there for a long time and I hear crying. Can you let me in Hyung?” jeongin quietly asks “w-w-an’t c-c-chan-nie h-hy-yun-ggg” Jisung manages to sob out “I know you do Hyung do you have your paci that might help” jeongin asks “n-no I d-don’t l-eft a-t ch-an-nies h-yung-s s-t-udio-o. N-ee-d C-ha-n-nie H-YUNG!” It’s at this point where jeongin decides its best to break the no disturbing Chan when at the studio rule,

Chan hears his phone ring for the fourth time in a row but decides to ignore it before getting curious and mentally slaps himself when realising they were all from jeongin, Chan presses the callback button and waits anxiously for jeongin to pick up “hey jeongin is everything alright?” “I’m fine Hyung, Jisung Hyung isn’t though” “what going on jeongin? “Jisung has locked himself in the bathroom and isn’t coming out and he won’t stop crying and all he’s repeating is ‘I want Channie Hyung please come back hyunggg I’m worried” “Jeongin does Sungie have his paci?” No hyung he said he left it at your studio, so it might be there” “ok jeongin I’ll get Sungies paci and I’ll get back as soon as I can, can you still try to get sung to open the door for me?” “I'll try hyung see you in a bit” as chan ends the call he saves whatever he was doing grabs his coat and rucksack and quickly looks around the room for Jisung’s pacifier spots it on one of the desks and grabs it before leaving the room.

Chan makes it to the dorm in record timing he quickly heads to the bathroom where Jisung is, as he approaches the bathroom he starts to hear sobbing and a slightly panicked jeongin “hey Innie I can take over now thank you for helping” chan approaches the locked bathroom door knocking on it a few times “Sungie can you open up for Hyung? I brought your paci”. Chan hears movement in the bathroom. And a click of the lock and as soon as chan slips through the door and shuts it again he is suddenly enveloped by Jisung, Jisung raps his arms tightly around Chans waist and buries his head into Chans chest and just sobs Chan gets Jisung’s paci from his pocket and offers it to sung and he accepts it without hesitation Jisung immediately relaxes “sowy yung” Jisung murmurs into Chans chest once he manages to calm himself down to the point where he can talk “ sung there’s no need to be sorry come on its late and we all are tired lets get you to bed before you fall asleep standing” Jisung only nods only now realising how exhausted and drained he is. Chan gently leads sung to his bedroom to get Jisung’s pyjamas “want help?” Chan asks noticing how Jisung was struggling to keep his eyes open and was swaying a little “arms up sung” Jisung allows Chan to help him get his pjs on “come on you want to sleep with Hyung tonight? Jisung nods against Chans chest, by this time the tears have stopped and the only evidence of crying would be the dry tear tracks on Jisung cheeks and his slightly uneven breathing. “Sungie let’s go wash that face of your first ok? Sung nods his head too tired and drained to respond verbally. Chan grabs Jisung’s hand and leads him to the bathroom, and gets a flannel wets it under the tap to warm it up. “sung do you want hyung to do it or do you want to wash your own face?” chan asked “yung” Jisung mumbles behind his pacifier

Once they were in the bathroom chan grabs the flannel and runs it under warm water he decides to not ask Jisung to take his paci out because he’d rather not deal with more tears Jisung’s already cried enough for him to handle. Once the pair were settled on Chans bed Jisung’s head still buried in chan shoulder while Chans whispering reassuring words into Jisung's ear About half an hour later Jisung had fully calmed down and was fully relaxed with his head still rested on Chans shoulder with chan still rubbing his hand up and down Jisung’s back “go to sleep sung hyung's got you” chan whispers in to Jisung’s ear chan feel sung nod his head against his chest, not even 5 minutes later chan felt Jisung fully relax and go limp against him meaning that he’s fallen asleep calmly sucking on his pacifier.


End file.
